


Forgetful

by natsemily



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Mentioned Emily Prentiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsemily/pseuds/natsemily
Summary: Something happens between JJ and Emily one night and JJ refuses to tell Emily what happened, as she had forgotten all about.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 15





	Forgetful

Emily woke to her phone ringing, she quickly sat up realizing how late she was for work. The night before had been…interesting, to summarize she and JJ had gone out for after work drinks after solving a huge case, had a few drinks then woke up in bed together. Emily quickly responded to her phone saying she was on her way. She turned slowly seeing if JJ was still there, she wasn’t. She sat and thought to herself for a moment, “maybe it was all a random dream?”. Tiredly, she turned to get out of bed, her thighs were aching so badly causing them to shake as she got dressed and made herself coffee to take with her. “Weren’t you will her last night JJ?” Hotch looked up at Jennifer who was clearly tired and daydreaming. She came back to reality quickly looking up at him, “Hmm? Oh…Well yeah but not for long we just- she’ll have probably slept in” JJ responded. Emily never sleeps in…Thought JJ but was just going along with her lies. Suddenly the door came swinging open and Emily ran shakily in while trying to fix her tights. The whole team were so confused to see her like this, she was always one of the first ones there everyday, always fully awake and ready to start exactly when their shift started. “Late night?” Asked Rossi, who was secretly finding this amusing. Emily nodded, “Something like that..” She shot a quick look at JJ as if to say what the hell had happened. After the meeting, Emily pulled Jennifer aside in the Janitor’s closet. “Of all the places you could’ve chosen to speak and its her..” JJ started speaking but Emily quickly interrupted her, “Did we? I mean I don’t think we did but did we um…” JJ started laughing, confusing Emily even more. “You really don’t remember huh?” JJ asked, Emily shook her head. JJ kept on laughing and softly touched her shoulder. “I think we’re gonna have to wait until the whole team is crazy drunk to tell this story.” Emily gave her another look and slowly opened the door hoping to forget this ever happened for at least the whole day.


End file.
